Didn't your Mother Ever Teach you to Share?
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: "What's there to talk about?" She asked, expelling smoke from between her lips. Owen was silent for a minute. She inhaled cautiously.He pulled the cigarette from her hands."Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" he asked. He took a drag himself.


**Didn't your Mother Ever Teach you to Share?**

**An Imogen/Owen oneshot**

**I don't own Degrassi, or exponents for that matter.**

"So. Exponents. Can someone give me an example of an exponent?" The teacher asked. "Owen, can give me an example of an exponent?"

" uh…. G1?"

"That's a driver's license, which you need to drive"

"He must've given it to his brain!" A girl's voice erupted over the crowd.

"Ms. Moreno, what did I say at the beginning of the year? There are no stupid questions or stupid answers"

"Only people who need not answer or ask!" Imogen joked. Owen seethed. He thought of a witty retort.

"Hey!...Shut up!" _That was lame_ he thought. Imogen laughed. As she walked by to hand her homework she slapped him on the back.

"You need better insults." She advised.

"Your parents don't love you" He snapped. Imogen turned away. That stung, because her parents probably didn't love her. The worst part was that every one of her classes had Owen in it, so she couldn't cry, only at lunch. When she arrived at home, her parents were gone, as usual. She ran to her dad's medicine cabinet, where he kept his cigarettes. She stole the pack, and, using her personal lighter, began a habit that had even beaten her father. The man probably had cancer, but refused to see a doctor. Imogen coughed at first, but remembered the French technique a girlfriend (A girl that is a friend) had taught her. She inhaled softly, then exhaled expelling smoke from her mouth. She heard a car pull into her driveway. A blue Hyundai. No one she knew drove a Hyundai. She went to the front door and peeked outside. The tinted windows gave her no clues. She sat on the couch, fondling the cigarette package. There came a knock on the door. Imogen ran to the door. Owen….

"Can I help you, Owen Milligan?"

"Yeah. You can. Let me inside and let's talk. She let him past her.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, expelling smoke from between her lips. Owen was silent for a minute. She inhaled cautiously. He pulled the cigarette from her hands.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" he asked. He took a drag himself and smiled at her. She shook her head. "I'll teach you. Open your mouth." He said. She parted her lips as he blew the grey fog between her lips. She resisted the urge to laugh in disbelief. In half a second, his lips crashed down on hers and electricity replaced the blood in Imogen's veins. Sparks flew. A smile played her lips. Curious hands began roaming curious places. She groaned excitedly. Reality wouldn't snap back. And there went gravity. Her legs wrapped around his waist. A hunger exploded inside of her, making her ache for more. He was squeezing feverishly. She pulled her hair tie out and let her hair down. After some teasing , she gave him entrance. He found her room, as it was the only one that had" Drama Mama " on the door. She straddled his hips, rubbing back and forth. Pleasure, ran through his body. Moans escaped_. _She reached for something on her back, she pulled down her zipper. He could hear it slowly go down.

The fabric slid down her chest revealing her breasts. He felt himself harden. She tugged on her nipples making her hard._. _He removed her hands and teased her nipples. She gave out a moan, thrashing her hips against his . A moan slipped from his lips as she stood up on the bed and took off her dress. She rubbed her clit, slowly sitting back down on him.. He flipped them over and ripped off her panties and saw it. Wet and juicy. She was moaning, touch herself as he touched her.

"Owen!" She gasped as he slid his finger into her. She was tight and wet. Shivers ran up their spines.

"Imogen, you feel-" She crashed her lips on his. _She was having urges for me to touch her, she wants this. So do I. _He moved two more in making her scream. He pulled out completely.

"No! Do it again! Sorry, I'm a bit of a screamer." He nodded and did it again. She felt good, he bet she loved this she was moaning uncontrollably. Saying his name. His name!

"Owen- I'm about to- Ohhhh! Ahhhh!" Juices flowed into his hand. She was shaking, he felt amazing. She was throbbing.

"Owen." She said, grabbing his juicy arm and making him suck the juices clean off of it. It tasted salty, yet sweet. She was ready now. He started slowly, but soon became wild and fast.

"Oh! Owen!" Her head flew back as she cried.

"Say my full name!I love it when you do that!" He commanded.

"Owen Milligan you make me wanna scream! Ah ah ah AHHHHH!"

-2 hours later-

"Jeez. Jocks really got." He smiled at her." Ready for round 2?"

"Oh baby you bet!"


End file.
